


More Like Ghost Dick

by TeenCaterpillar



Series: Harringrove Snippets [24]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Relationships, Cute, Ghosts, Love Confessions, M/M, Ouija, Silly, but not like really, kinda a crossover, robin buckley/heather halloway, tommy hagan/carol perkins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: “This is a horrible idea,” Robin said.  She didn’t move to stop anyone though, watching as the rest of the gang set up everything.  “Y’all realize how bad an idea this is right?  We’re in the first 10 minutes of a horror movie right now.”“Oh come on, Buckles,” Tommy said, shooting her a grin.  “We’ll do itby the rules.”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Snippets [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506065
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92
Collections: Cocktober Prompt Meme





	More Like Ghost Dick

**Author's Note:**

> For the ["Cocktober Prompt List"](https://cockasinthebird.tumblr.com/post/628521075126517760/cocktober-prompt-list-rules-however-you-please) that cockasinthebird came up with! I won't be doing all of them, but I've got some planned, so look out for more! They'll all be their own separate stories for Reasons.
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Once again, a tiny itty bitty crossover but like,,,, it _works_.

“This is a horrible idea,” Robin said. She didn’t move to stop anyone though, watching as the rest of the gang set up everything. “Y’all realize how bad an idea this is right? We’re in the first 10 minutes of a horror movie right now.”

“Oh come on, Buckles,” Tommy said, shooting her a grin. “We’ll do it _by the rules_.”

“Plus, you’re assuming it _works_ ,” Billy droned, sipping his beer as he watched Carol light the candles with disinterest.

“Do you not believe in spirits?” Heather asked, plopping next to Robin, almost too close. Robin felt her cheeks flush and she tried to pretend it was just from the alcohol and weed, not the fact that Heather’s arm was so soft as it pressed against hers.

“No,” Billy replied flatly. “I don’t.”

“I do,” she replied, unfazed. “When I was little there were footsteps that would go through the attic at 2:13 every morning. I went up one night and there was just this guy, pacing. He never noticed me and at 2:14 he disappeared.” Robin felt a chill crawl up her spine, but Billy was less impressed, scoffing.

“Wow, I’m convinced.”

“Oh shove it,” Carol said, with not as much heat as usual. “If you want to be a sourpuss, go right ahead, but _we’re_ gonna have fun, isn’t that right Steve?” Carol leveled Billy with a stare as she spoke, and his eyes narrowed. Steve just smiled, plopping down next to Heather.

“If it works, cool, and if it doesn’t, no harm no foul, right?” He spoke to the room, making sure to give Robin a reassuring nod. Billy grumbled, but made his way to the circle, sitting next to Robin. Tommy sat next to Steve, and Carol took her place between him and Billy.

“This is so exciting!” Heather breathed, grabbing Robin’s arm and giving it a squeeze. Robin swallowed and nodded, wondering if she was being as obvious as she felt. “How do we start?”

“Okay,” Carol said, positioning herself so her knees touched Billy’s and Tommy’s. “We can’t hold hands like in a seance, but our knees should be touching so we’re all connected.” Billy scoffed, but quieted when Carol sent him a nasty glare. “You don’t have to participate you know,” she snapped. “Keep your opinions to yourself. I don’t want you to offend whoever we talk to.”

“Come on, Blue,” Steve said, and whoa, he was bringing out the big guns. Robin watched as Billy’s cheeks flushed and he sagged a little. “It’ll be fun to just do it, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Billy grumbled. He made sure his knee was touching Robin’s and Carol clapped her hands together when she was satisfied there was a connection through them.

“Now! Tommy will be our question asker, since he’s the one who’s got the most open energy.” Tommy grinned and Heather let out an excited giggle. “Place your fingertips gently on the edge of the planchette, like this,” she demonstrated as she spoke, and the rest of the circle followed suit. “Tommy?”

“We’re gonna move it in a figure 8, just to get the board warmed up, and then we can start with the questions!” He began, moving the planchette slowly. “Spirits!” Tommy said after a moment, pausing the movement of the planchette. Billy scoffed quietly. “We’re here to communicate with you, if you so choose. My name is Tommy. Is there anyone here with us tonight?” Robin felt her skin prickle with nerves and excitement. She wondered if they’d _actually_ make a connection. The room was tense with energy, but it wasn’t oppressive or overwhelming. Just full.

They waited a moment, but nothing happened.

“Sure is quiet,” Billy grumbled. Carol shushed him.

“Spirits!” Tommy called again, closing his eyes. “I ask again, is anyone with us tonight?” Nothing happened right away, but after a few seconds, the planchette slowly made its way to yes. The group collectively held their breath, even Billy was staring with wide eyes.

“One of you is doing that, right?” He asked, voice shaky.

“Who is joining us tonight?” Tommy asked. The planchette moved slowly, spelling out R I C H I E. Tommy’s eyebrows shot up. “Richie. Is that right?”

YES

“Holy shit,” Steve breathed, eyes wide. “Holy _shit_.” Robin couldn’t make her voice work, too entranced and kinda freaking out, just a little. Heather was enraptured and Robin thought she looked beautiful in the candlelight. Tommy’s voice broke her out of her thoughts.

“Nice to meet you, Richie,” Tommy said. “Would you be interested in answering some questions for us tonight?”

YES

“Alright,” Tommy said. “Anyone got any questions?”

“Yeah, ask him if he’s getting any ghost puss,” Billy said. That got him a groan.

“Billy, I swear to fuking _God_ ,” Carol said. Their fighting was quieted by the planchette moving again, though Tommy had not been the one to ask.

H A H A

“Is he laughing?” Carol asked, incredulous.

M O R E L I K E

“Chatty, isn’t he,” Billy said, sobering up more and more by the second.

G H O S T D I C K

“WHAT!” Tommy howled, face bright with shock and excitement. “Okay, one of you has to be moving this!”

“I swear I’m not!” Steve said. Billy shook his head, looking uncomfortable almost. The girls all just stared, varying degrees of disgust or confusion on their faces.

“Who the fuck is this ghost?” Carol muttered.

“A fun one, that’s for sure,” Tommy replied with a grin. “Can you tell us our futures?”

“Tommy,” Heather hissed. “You’re not supposed to ask that kind of question!”

The planchette moved to _Yes_. Tommy gave her a smug smile.

“You don’t have to believe it. Some ghosts have the ability to know and understand beyond time, and others are just liars and tricksters. This one seems like the latter, so I’m just curious what his thoughts are.”

O F F E N S E

“You hurt his little ghost feelings, huh,” Billy said, but it lacked heat.

A S S H O L E

“Fucking--” Billy bristled, face going red.

“What’s in my future?” Heather asked, sincere and curious. Everyone quieted when the planchette moved.

A B I R D

“What the fuck does that mean?” Tommy asked. Robin furrowed her brow, not noticing the way Heather’s eyes darted over to her and her cheeks went pink.

“W-Who knows,” she said. “Anyone else?”

“What does my future hold?” Carol said. The planchette was still, before moving slowly.

D O M M E

Everyone was quiet as Tommy went bright red. It wasn’t a _secret_ , but it wasn’t like they’d really gotten very far into their dynamic yet.

“Anyone else?” Tommy asked, sounding less like he was having fun.

“I’ll ask,” Steve said, shrugging.

“I dunno,” Robin said. “He’s fucking with us and you--” Steve shot her a look and she sighed. She didn’t miss the way Billy looked between them, curious and trying not to be.

“What’s in my future, Richie?” Steve asked. The planchette moved fast this time, and Steve’s face when bright red as his breathing sped up when it spelled out,

C O C K

“What the _fuck_!” Billy snapped.

“Oh my god,” Carol whispered, eyes wide. “Oh my _god_.”

“Who’s cock would it even be? Or does he mean like a chicken?” Everyone’s eyes snapped down when the planchette moved again.

B I L L --

As it slid toward the Y, Billy shot up, knocking it over.

“Hey!” Tommy cried.

“Fuck, Billy!” Carol snapped. Heather gasped as Robin snatched her hands back, staring at Billy. He looked furious, looked upset.

“I’m done with this _stupid_ fucking ghost! This was dumb and fucked and--” He was at a loss for words, chest heaving as he tried to calm down. “Just-- Fuck this!” He snatched up his jacket.

“Wait!” Steve called.

“Dude, don’t leave--!” Tommy tried.

“I’m going out for a smoke!” Billy snapped, slamming the door after him.

The room was quiet, everyone avoiding eye contact with Steve, who stared at the door. Carol righted the board and planchette, placing her fingers back on it.

“I dunno if that’s a good idea,” Robin began.

“We have to close it either way,” Carol replied. “So come on.” They rearranged themselves and Tommy moved them in a figure 8 again.

“Richie? You still there?”

YES

“We’re gonna go now, but uh, thanks, I guess?” He winced.

Y O U A S K E D

“He’s got us there,” Carol muttered. “Just say ‘Goodbye,’ Bunny,” Carol said.

W A I T

Everyone paused, watching the planchette.

S O R R Y

“So he’s a remorseful ghost,” Robin muttered, overwhelmed by where the evening had gone.

H E W A S N T G O I N G T O S A Y A N Y T H I NG

“He… wasn’t going to… say anything?” Tommy asked. “What--”

I N E V E R D I D

Silence dropped over them as the room filled with an intense sadness, pushing at them insistently.

I T S MY B I G G E S T R E G R E T

“Shit,” Steve breathed out, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Everyone sniffled, eyes wet with tears that weren’t theirs. “Do you-- Does he?” No one else spoke, not wanting to intrude on the moment.

T A L K T O H I M

“Fuck,” Tommy whispered, eyes darting between Steve, the board, and the door. “This is… Wow. What the _fuck_.” The planchette stopped before slowly moving to _Goodbye_. Everyone shared a look, before Tommy asked, “Richie?”

Nothing happened.

“You there, man?” He tried again. Still, there was nothing. “Well, uh, goodbye then. We’re closing the board, thanks for coming and answering.” He removed his hands and everyone else followed suit. The room was awkward and tense, everyone wanting to look at Steve, but also not wanting to.

“I should--” Before Steve could finish, Billy came back in, tossing his jacket back onto the coffee table by the door. Everyone watched him as he stood there, fiddling with the zipper.

“Y’all still talking to that little shit?” He asked, voice tense. “That lying little--”

“Nah,” Tommy cut in, voice gentle. “He’s gone. Left.” Billy nodded, relaxing slightly. He looked up at the group, shoulders tensing once more when everyone was looking at him.

“What?” He sneered. “Ghost doesn’t know shit. Dunno what he was pulling but--”

“Tommy, Robin, Heather,” Carol said, cutting in. “I think we should leave these two to talk.” She grabbed Tommy’s arm as he protested, while Heather and Robin scurried out. Billy looked terrified and ready to bolt, so Steve gave him what the group had dubbed The Smile. Open, inviting, and so incredibly warm and disarming. Billy melted a little and slunk forward, plopping into the chair as Steve moved onto the couch.

They sat there, silent, for a long time. Billy got more and more nervous as Steve sat there and stared at him, face soft, but hard to read.

“I’m just gonna be blunt,” Steve finally said. “I think that’s probably the best option.”

“Go ahead,” Billy grumbled, sinking lower into the chair, running over escape routes in his head.

“Do you like me? As more than a friend,” he added, before Billy could play dumb. Billy scratched at the seam of the chair arm, breathing harshly through his nose.

“It doesn’t matter,” he said. “You’re-- It’s whatever.”

“It _does_ matter,” Steve pressed. “That ghost,” Billy tensed again, “Might have been a little shit, but--” Steve bit his lip, looking down to his lap. “If I die tomorrow, I don’t wanna regret never telling you how _I_ feel.” Billy froze, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. “I like you,” Steve said, looking Billy in the eye. “I like you _a lot_ , and i think you like me too. No one here is gonna judge, no one, and--” Billy surged forward, kissing Steve with such force that their teeth clacked together painfully.

“Shit!” Billy hissed. He ran his tongue over his teeth, shooting Steve an apologetic grin. “Shall we try that again?”


End file.
